The Rose
by cookie8711
Summary: its a modern day telling of "The Phantom of The Opera" but changed quite a bit to a smaller more different version. only a small almost unnoticed part. a boy gives this girl a rose in the park with his dog buster and asks to meet her again.


_The Rose_

I sat down on the small bench. It smelled of old paint that had peeled off around the edges of it and was scarred with the many names of couples and those etching of mere boredom. I sat admiring these small works of art and running my fingers across the intricate shapes daydreaming. I hummed the melody of no particular song and smiled to my self. Finally i had freedom. Finally away from everyday life! Something barked in the distance and i spotted a dog running, dragging a very tiny boy behind him. He must have been almost six foot but only weighed a hundred pounds or so. He was Native American with beautiful shining black hair as dark as a starless night. I almost gawked when the dog, to my surprise, was running to me. "Wow, buster! Slow down! Why the rush?!" The boy screamed and his voice was a splash of cold water in my face. His voice was as beautiful as the lavender and roses in my grandmothers special garden. The dog finally came to a too sudden stop in front of me and panted happily cocking its head to the side wondering who i was. I was silent for seconds to shocked to comprehend what had happened. Finally i snapped out of my daize and got up. "Are you ok? Your dog, i think, wanted to say hi." I smiled and ruffled the dogs ears, he grinned a little innocent puppy grin i loved when dogs do. "o..its alright...i wanted...to say hi..anyway." he panted trying to catch his very lost breath. I helped him up and brushed off his very grass stained pants. "o geez these were my favorite pants too. thanks buster" he glared at the dog but broke out laughing and i couldnt help but join in. Buster barked excitedly and jumped up and down like a cute lap dog. Istared at buster too afraid if i looked at his owner i would blush or even pass out. I felt his heavy gaze on me and finally turned to look at his intense gaze. "what?" i asked surprised at how intent and focused his watchful eyes were. His hazel eyes twinkled and little flecks of green popped out making him look amused and carefree. "o nothing i just noticed how beautiful you are." Ifelt two things happen within me right then . 1) self conciousness with what i was wearing: a baggy t shirt with my favorite harry potter characters including the bad guys and hot professor snape and my old favorite pair of comfotable Levi's. and 2) he thought i was beautiful. he really thought I was beautiful! My heart and mind soared three yards from my body in every direction, i found myself letting my mouth hang open and staring blankly at him. He smircked and grinned a cute toothy grin. "thankyou" i blushed "i think your very beautiful too" i almost slapped my self in the face. "i mean handsome! your handsome not beautiful. well i mean your really good looking. i mean.. uh man im messing this up!" he laughed. He produced one fine red rose from behind his back. "its all good. take this as a token of my appreciation" he used the same old lines out of one of those ageless cheesy movies. "i took it careful not to disturb the glorious black ribbon around the stem and pure beauty of the petals. The fragrance was one of freshly rained on soil and memories flooded back of old summers and nights with friends. I closed my eyes and took a big whiff "its beautiful!" i sighed barely suppressing a girly scream. "meet me here tomorrow. at the same time. please?" a pleading look came into his eyes and i couldnt refuse, didnt want to. "yes." i said and i watched as he left dragging a whimpering buster by the colar to thier house across the street. "what just happened?" i asked my self bewildered but very much happy and excited!

The very next day i arrived at the park on the dot and found a rose like the day before sitting on the bench i had sat just the day before. it was so beautiful. i found a note tucked into the soft silk ribbon._ "my dear mystery girl, im sorry i couldnt come today my family is to have a family reunion. i wish i could have invited you but i will have to see you and explain tomorrow. meet me here tomorrow again and i will never leave you standing alone again." _i sighed in happiness and took the rose sniffing at it like a bee goes for plant nectar. i stroking the etchings in the bench i wished i knew his name so we could add our love to the very graffitiied bench.


End file.
